New Game+
New Game+ is a game mode that becomes available after finishing ''Horizon Zero Dawn'' on any difficulty. New Game+ carries all the experience, gear, modifications and skills that players obtained from their original playthrough, except for Shadow Stalwart outfits in the inventory and any modifications equipped to the Shadow Stalwart outfit(s). New Game+ also introduced two new trophies. Mechanism and Rewards New Game+ can be started after first beating the game. This automatically creates a "loadout," which is a determined state of Aloy (Skills, Equipment, Pouch Upgrades, Inventory content) that would be adopted should a New Game+ be started. Players can always refresh the loadout from any save file where the final Story mission has already been completed, but only one loadout is possible per-user. Creating loadouts from a completed New Game+ save file is possible. Alternatively, a player can manually create a New Game+ loadout from the options menu during a game in which the main quest has been completed. Starting a New Game+ will have players begin from the main quest The Point of the Spear, skipping the early narrative and tutorials of when Aloy was a child. New Game+ does not carry over Hunting Ground trial results, machine overriding capacity, some special items like quest-related objects and Bluegleam, and certain Reward Boxes, thus requiring players to re-do their progress in order to achieve them. Some skills related to overriding and mounting machines are locked when starting New Game+, becoming accessible once more when players reach to the point where they are unlocked story-wise. Completing New Game+ unlocks cosmetic options for players to apply on Aloy in any save file, this includes Face paints and Focus skins. Specific cosmetic rewards are unlocked based on the difficulty setting of the New Game+ completion, with Ultra Hard yielding all possible rewards. As of Patch 1.50 any chosen difficulty for New Game+ is locked for the entirety of the story progress. Previously this only applied to the Ultra Hard difficulty. Adept Equipment A feature of New Game+ is Adept weapons and outfits which have more potential than their regular versions in the normal game mode. Adept items replace their regular version in New Game+, and thus must be acquired in the same fashion: either purchased from merchants or acquired as rewards. Only weapons and outfits of the "Very Rare" category have Adept versions. Adept equipment can be carried over to another New Game+. Adept Weapons All Adept weapons have one additional modification slot than their regular versions, with otherwise identical stats. The following is the list of weapons and variants that have Adept versions in tandem with the ones they replace. The Tearblaster and Sylens' Lance don't have Adept versions. *Ropecaster (Shadow, Lodge) *Hunter Bow (Shadow, Banuk Striker ) *Sling (Shadow) *Tripcaster (Shadow) *War Bow (Shadow, Lodge, Banuk Champion ) *Sharpshot Bow (Shadow, Banuk Powershot ) *Rattler (Shadow) *Blast Sling (Shadow, Lodge) *Stormslinger (Improved) *Icerail (Improved) *Forgefire (Improved) Adept Outfits Adept outfits replaces the Very Rare outfits with the sole exception of the Shield-Weaver which has no Adept version. All Adept outfits has one more modification slot than the ones they replace. *Banuk Sickness Eater (Heavy) *Carja Silks (Heavy (renamed Carja Trader)) *Carja Blazon (Heavy, Master ) *Oseram Sparkworker (Heavy) *Nora Silent Hunter (Heavy, Master ) *Shadow Stalwart (Heavy) *Banuk Ice Hunter (Heavy, Master ) *Nora Survivor (Heavy) *Nora Protector (Heavy) *Oseram Arrow Breaker (Heavy) *Banuk Werak (Chieftain) Ultra Hard New Game+ also added a new difficulty mode to the game: Ultra Hard. There are several gameplay changes in this game mode that create a more challenging experience for the player, but there are also new trophies and cosmetic rewards to be gained by beating the main quest on Ultra Hard. General Combat * Damage dealt by Aloy is reduced to 70% and damage dealt by enemies is doubled (200%). * Knockdowns from heavy attacks with the spear are only 60% as effective. * Effectiveness of elemental severity damage is reduced by 50%. * Human enemies attack more frequently. * Enemy health bar no longer appears on the HUD. * The aim assist feature is disabled. Machine Behavior * Machines are generally more aggressive. * Machines have increased detection ranges and can spot Aloy instantly if she uses Lure Call twice. * Multiple machines may attack simultaneously, including ranged attacks. * The more docile machines (Strider, Lancehorn, Grazer, Broadhead, and Charger) become more inclined to fight than to flee when approached. In addition to the changes related to combat, merchant prices are greatly increased and Free Sample Boxes are no longer available. Crafting costs are also increased, making certain resources far more valuable.Information from ''Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds Strategy Guide'' (Collector's Ed.), p.11-12. Future Press, 2017. References Category:Gameplay Category:Horizon Zero Dawn